Zootopia Navideña
by Darkkness666
Summary: Esta es una colaboración con la talentosa autora blluelilly , autora de la historia Destiempo. Les presentamos una historia ambientada poco antes de la navidad. El amor siempre esta presente mas en la navidad, pero a veces debes ver mejor a donde amar.
1. Chapter 1

Ahora estamos en la gran urbe animal de Zootopia, la gran y avanzada ciudad donde las presas y depredadores conviven en armonía y paz, sin embargo estamos a muy poco de la única fiesta capaz de hermanar a todos los mamíferos de casi todo el mundo. La navidad.

Y justo es en el marco de esta gran festividad donde vemos a una tierna coneja de ´pelaje gris que responde al nombre Judy Hopps junto a su compañero e inseparable amigo el zorro Nick Wilde, ambos policías, famosos por el caso de los aulladores, han consolidado su tarea con el paso del tiempo.

Y fue justo esa mañana cuando el vulpino noto algo raro en su compañera, Judy siempre era alegre y enérgica, pero esa mañana noto algo raro, la conocía tan bien que en cuanto vio sus orejas supo que algo andaba, pero al preguntarle la coneja negó problema alguno que la afectase, por lo que el astuto zorro se vio obligado a tomar medidas en el asunto, al fin y al cabo estaba enamorado de ella, tenía pavor a decírselo, pues no quería que lo dejara, que se fuera de su vida y el miedo que sentía era probable, más por la situación del último par de meses, así que dejo sus sentimientos solo para sí, esperando poder ocultarlos tal vez para siempre pues estaba seguro que Judy nunca quisiera estar es una relación inter-especie, menos con un viejo zorro mañosos como él.

—Oye zanahorias—la llamo poco antes de terminar su turno— ¿Quieres ver una película esta noche en apartamento? Yo invito la pizza.

La coneja alzo las orejas y lo volteo a ver esa mirada confianzuda y galante sonrisa la hicieron sonreír de nuevo—Claro Nick-.

De pronto Nick recordó algo— ¿Segura? Digo este…no tienes planes con…

—No—lo interrumpió de golpe—Estoy muy segura, realmente quiero pasar tiempo contigo Nick—le dijo sonriendo-.

—Bien pelusa, hoy a las 7 en mi humilde guarida.

— ¿Quieres que lleve algo? —le pregunto alegre la coneja, realmente extrañaba eso-.

—Solo tu encantadora presencia y mucha hambre, que será pizza vegetariana extra grande con doble queso.

Los ojos de la coneja brillaron, esa era su pizza favorita, Nick sí que tenía buena memoria— Ahí estaré Nick.

Con eso ambos acordaron su pequeña pero para ellos importante reunión. Terminaron su turno y cada quien se fue a su hogar para prepararse, Nick se puso a limpiar y a ordenar, admitía que no era el zorro más ordenado o limpio de Zootopia, pero si ser comparaba con Finnick era un modelo a seguir en algunas cosas, cuando termino su faena puso patas a la obra, a su compañera no le daría solo la pizza, preparo unas mini brochetas de zanahorias y unos sencillos postres de gelatina, vio la hora y se felicitó a sí mismo, tenía justo el tiempo de ducharse y ordenar lo que sería su platillo principal.

Judy, por otro lado estaba algo acongojada, si era cierto que ese día no se levantó con los ánimos de siempre, ¿Por qué? Francamente ella lo vio como algo infantil e inmaduro, pero al fin y al cabo esa situación paso, y pues exploto algo que desde cierto tiempo atrás venía previendo, pero no era el tiempo para eso, después de terminar su turno y despedirse de Nick, el zorro siempre la encaminaba a su departamento o por lo menos a la estación del metro que toma para ir a él, se dedicó a descansar un poco, por el problema de ayer en la noche no pudo dormir mucho y cuando durmió no fue un sueño bueno, así que se durmió un poco con la esperanza de refrescarse un poco, y para su fortuna funciono, se sentía mejor, por lo que decidió darse una ducha con agua caliente, era realmente una pequeña tortura tener que compartir el baño en ese edificio donde vivía, pero con el tiempo se adaptó, pero era en esas situaciones cuando deseaba poder quedarse un poco más de tiempo, pero era un lujo que no se podía dar, salió cubierta con una gruesa bata de baño, un regalo de Nick, quien le dijo que no iba a permitir que su amiga saliera a un pasillo envuelta solo en una toalla, rápidamente entro a su departamento y cerro con llave, era hora de elegir la ropa que llevaría a la reunión con Nick, siempre se consideró una hembra de gustos prácticos, pero no por eso poco femeninos, se puso unos pantalones gruesos para el frio, la primera nevad cayo hace un tiempo y el blanco invierno se apodero por completo de la ciudad, tomo un abrigo grueso el cual se puso sobre la blusa rosa, se miró al espejo y se sonrió, ya no serbia de nada mortificarse por el pasado. Con paso decido salió de su edificio y tomo el metro, era hora de ir a ver a Nick.

Llego justo y como le gusta, a tiempo y puntual, subió las escaleras hasta el departamento de Nick y toco levemente la puerta, su anfitrión no tardo en abrirle.

—Bienvenida oficial pelusa, la estaba esperando—el vulpino hace una corta reverencia y deja entrar a la pequeña presa-.

Judy una vez en el departamento de Nick solo espero a su compañero el cual fue a la cocina por unas bebidas e ir a la habitación por una manta, pues aun con la calefacción, no dejaba de haber un frio invernal..

Nick no había olvidado su propósito así que empezó.-— ¿Qué quieres que veamos?- Preguntó Nick una vez que a ella le dio una lata de soda de lima-limón-.

—No me importa- Judy dijo sentada al lado del zorro y se cubrió sus orejas con la manta esa fue una leve señal de lo que necesitaba, había algo que molestaba a su zanahorias-.

—Hay una película de terror ¿Está bien? —Eso era algo simple pero le ayudaría a ver-.

Y ahí estaba la señal si decía que sí, ella no le gustaban ese tipo de ese tipo de películas pues si era algo miedosa en ese aspecto—Claro-Contestó ella manteniendo algo de espacio entre ellos a propósito, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba estar pegada a él. No podía dejar de pensar en ese zorro que en parte fue parte del problema pero a la vez no lo sabe y si quiera tenía la intención de hacer el problema.

Po su lado Nick quería averiguar más pero notaba que Judy estaba bastante distante, se notaba que quería alejarse de lo que la preocupaba pero igual no solo alejaba sus problemas sino que lo alejaba a él, por lo que tuvo que cambiar el rumbo de las cosas— ¿Qué vas a hacer para navidad? -Preguntó Nick casual aprovechando las fechas cercanas

-Iré a casa a ver a mi familia-

\- ¿A Bunnyborrow? —Casi había olvidado que Judy no era de la ciudad y muy en el fondo le dolió, no verla aunque sea unos días le daría un duro golpe

—Si—ahora que lo pensaba tenía una duda con Nick y debía saciarla-

—Genial— le doliera o no debía aparentar no quería preocupar a su conejita especial, especial-.

— ¿Y tú? —esa sería la primera navidad que pasa con Nick, puesto que la pasada el zorro estaba aún en la academia.

—No me gusta la navidad, así que no tengo planes—se excusó era la verdad después de todo-.

Judy se preguntó si había una historia detrás de aquello, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar ya que si Nick quisiera que ella lo supiera ya se lo habría contado.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo a Bunnyborrow? -Preguntó Judy sin pensar, sabía que sus papas tenían problemas con los zorros, sin embargo, le partía el corazón que Nick pasara navidad solo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Yo? ¿Contigo allá? ¿Conocer a tus padres? ¿A tu familia? –realmente estaba sorprendido por semejante propuesta

—Son muy agradables, creo que te gustaran—le sonrío y lo miro con ternura-.

El zorro se quedó embelesado, esos ojos tan perfectos podían someterlo, pero logro volver a la realidad—Estoy seguro de que sí, pero… ¿No crees que eso les dará la impresión equivocada? —Dijo temeroso pero con algo de emoción en el fondo, ser novio de Judy aunque sea por un segundo y por error le parecía mejor que nunca serlo.-.

Judy pensó que nunca había llevado un chico a casa; nunca había tenido nada lo bastante serio como para presentarles a nadie un par de "novios" en secundaria o bachillerato, pero nunca nada duradero.

—Les diré que solo somos amigos; no le darán muchas vueltas-Dijo ella esperando acertar-.

-En ese caso me encantaría- Nick le sonrió a Judy. Parecía realmente entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de pasar navidad al lado de la familia de Judy y no como si estuviera aceptando por pura obligación.

Judy lo noto y realmente se prometió en hacerle pasar un buen momento familiar realmente era algo que se juró hacer—Genial. Bunnyborrows te gustara es precioso-

—Eso ya lo he oído antes. Seguramente es muy diferente a Zootopia-Dijo Nick recostándose en el sofá robándole un trozo de la manta con la que se cubría Judy.

-No acapares—le dijo con un codazo-.

—La acaparadora es otra-.

Nick ataco a Judy haciéndole cosquillas. Ella se rio retorciéndose bajo el ataque intentando apartarse. Pero el zorro la mantenía inmovilizada incapaz de huir. Siguieron con su juego hasta que alguien toco el timbre, la pizza llego….

Con la llegada de la pizza la tarde de películas se reanudo, el vulpino empezó la reproducción y ambos se sentaron arropados en el sofá para verla. Pero la mente de Judy estaba en otro lugar, recordaba, recordaba la noche anterior…

Sí, termino, termino con su novio. Jack Savage, agente especial del ZBI, a cargo de una división completa, era una libre de 28 años, tuvieron una colaboración con la ZPD y para cuando esta termino la liebre no pudo evitar invitar a salir a la coneja, ella acepto puesto que le parecía atractivo y así tratar de distraerse de su "amor imposible" o "platónico" cabe decir que las cosas salieron maravillosamente bien, pero como todo lo bueno llego a su fin y ese fin fue hace poco…

—Zanahorias…Judy-.

La coneja giro completamente para verlo, raras y contadas eran las veces que Nick la llamaba por su nombre, la mirada que tenía la preocupo—Nick… ¿Pasa algo?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber, planeaba usar algo un poco más zorruno de mi parte, pero mejor opte por lo directo, sé que algo malo paso Judy, yo me preocupo mucho por ti así que te pregunto ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

La coneja lo miro, se quedó clavada en esos ojos esmeraldas que tiene el vulpino.

—Termine con Jack—soltó bajando las orejas-.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? —Nick se sorprendió-.

—En la noche de hace días, después de nuestra cita-.

—Pero si se veían…felices—al zorro le costó decir lo último porque era verdad, si bien se guardaba sus sentimientos por Judy, le dolió infinitamente ver a Judy con otro macho, un macho que podía hacerla feliz y que para su desgracia era casi de su misma especie, pero aprendió que era verdadero amor lo que sentía por ella cuando prefirió verla feliz y bien a ella aun a costa de su propio corazón.

—Realmente lo éramos, pero…

—Un momento—el zorro la interrumpió— ¿Tú lo terminaste?

—Sí—asintió—tuvimos un problema y él medio dos opciones y yo escogí la segunda que era la que implicaba terminar con él.

—Pero…

—Nick no importa—le detuvo—Eso no importa—sin más dejo de resistirse y se acercó al zorro abrazándolo con fuerza del torso—Lo importante es que te tengo conmigo.

—Siempre estaré para ti…siempre—Nick correspondió el abrazo y esta vez no pudo resistirse a abrazarla con amor.

Esa noche la terminaron con lo que sería una simple despedida pero Judy le dio un beso en la mejilla al zorro el cual quedo hecho piedra cuando la pequeña presa se fue, Nick no pudo suprimir la sonrisa de idiota que adorno su rostro. Judy igualmente regreso a casa, sin esperar la sorpresa que a la mañana siguiente estaría en su puerta.

Jack estaba allí de pie, con sus patas en los bolsillos, los ojos azules brillantes y algo peligrosos. No parecía alegrarse de ver a Judy, pero tampoco molesto.

Ella no dijo nada, confusa con su presencia ¿Por qué había ido a su departamento? Habían roto hacia días y había sido difícil para ella y era todavía peor si lo estaba viendo en ese instante.

-Hola…- Dijo Jack realmente no se veía muy cómodo ahí.

-Hola- Contestó Judy cruzándose de brazos - ¿Se te olvidó algo? - Preguntó Judy porque si de eso se trata podría haberle mandado un mensaje y se lo habría mandado por paquetería.

-No. Esperaba a que pudiéramos hablar-

-Eh claro-Dijo Judy abriendo la puerta y Jack la siguió dentro.

Bueno no es que Jack y Judy estuvieran en tan malos términos, pero todo había acabado en una discusión sobre Nick de lo cual el macho rallado estaba tan celoso que había obligado a Judy a escogerlo entre él y el zorro.

-En realidad he venido a disculparme, tenías razón; solo he pensado en mí y me he dejado dominar por los celos—le confeso sin orgullo-.

-Oh…-Susurro Judy pensando incrédula ¿Se estaba disculpando Jack Savage?

-No quiero que sigamos enfadados te echo de menos y me siento culpable ¿Podemos cenar juntos o ver una peli o algo? -

-Creí que habíamos roto-Dijo Judy confundida.

-No-Se apresuró el en corregirla-Lo siento por hacerte pensar eso. Deje que me dominara mi temperamento. Supongo que siempre sentiré celos de Nick; siento que te mira de manera especial—era una afirmación algo incomoda para él y nuevo para la coneja.

Judy pensaba que Nick no la miraba de ese modo, pero importaba lo que dijese, no cambiaría que Jack cambiara de opinión.

-No quiero terminar-Susurro Jack.

-Jack, hay algo que tengo que decirte…-

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Dijo Jack intentando disimular la preocupación en su mirada, pero era inútil -No estas rompiendo conmigo ¿Verdad? Su voz seguía siendo tranquila, pero su lenguaje corporal era completamente distinto-Porque creo que simplemente hemos dado un paso en falso-

-No, no es eso, pero sabes que Nick y yo somos unidos—le dijo con calma y sutileza-.

-No digo que no me moleste—admitió con franqueza— La otra noche me comporte como un idiota; debí haber sido más comprensivo en lugar de dejarme llevar por una pataleta. Me dominaron los celos.

Para Judy la situación con Jack no estaba clara. Estaba enamorada de Nick y no pensaba con claridad. Pero nunca pensó que algo entre ellos resultaría y ella meteria la pata lastimándolo o alejándolo de ella regresándolo a su vida criminal, amaba a Nick pero estaba segura que el zorro nunca la vería más que como su amiga, por eso empezó la relación con Jack y todo fue muy bien.

—Me gustaría que nos diéramos otra oportunidad-Dijo Jack, al igual que ella vio que la relación realmente era buena.

Judy no podía creerlo, no esperaba que la liebre pelease por ella de ese modo. Siempre había sentido celos de Nick, así que creía que después de esa gran pelea que había tenido todo había acabado de manera definitiva.

-Entonces… ¿Estamos bien? - Jack hizo desaparecer la distancia que los separaba y la abrazo de la cintura.

-SI, bueno… Solo que he invitado a Nick a pasar la navidad con mi familia-Dijo Judy actuando como si nada, como si lo que acabara de decir no fuera a matar de celos a Jack de nuevo.

-¡Wow Puedes repetirlo!-La sorpresa de Jack se convirtió en un instante en una expresión de incredulidad.

-Nick ira conmigo a Bunnyborrow-Judy mantenía la fachada de indiferencia, pero el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

\- ¿No te parece un poco raro? —trato de razonar

-No, es mi amigo. Los amigos se invitan los unos a los otros a casa todo el tiempo—trato de explicar pero el rubor aunque tenue estaba en sus mejillas

\- ¡Pero es un zorro! Y estas saliendo conmigo—las reacciones de llano le gustaban nada-.

Eso iba en camino a una nueva pelea y se notaba.

-Sé que es un poco raro, pero no quería que pasara Navidad a solas—trato de explicar con tacto-.

\- ¿Y vas a decirle a tus padres que es un amigo y nada más? —quiso saber la verdad-.

-Ya se los he dicho- Aunque no había mencionado que era Nick su compañero de policía que era un zorro.

-No estoy de acuerdo- Jack se cruzó de brazos y su expresión se ensombreció.

-No hay nada con lo de no estar de acuerdo. Nick y yo trabajamos juntos todo el tiempo-

-Pasara toda una semana con tus padres. Mientras tu novio se quedará en Zootopia. Lo siento, pero no es justo-

Aquello estaba a punto de estallar ninguno iba a ceder y al amor era el motor de ambos.

-Nick ha pasado por un mal momento no quiero que pase Navidad solo y no voy a dejarlo tirado-

\- ¿Sabes qué? No estoy de acuerdo con nada de esto. Puedo aceptar que salgas con él de vez en cuando pero no esto. Para nada-Jack estaba muy molesto e indignado.

-Lamento que te sientas así-

\- ¿Así que vas a desobedecerme? —soltó sin más

-Espera ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? No soy alguien a la que le puedas dar órdenes no soy una de tus agentes del ZBI-

—No vas a ir con él-Dijo-Y punto final—sentencio-.

—No me digas lo que puedo hacer. Si tanto te molesta ya sabes dónde está la puerta—la coneja no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, ya había visto que Jack tenía su carácter, pero ella también tenía el suyo-.

—Judy estoy cansado de esto. Nuestra relación es perfecta, pero ¡Sin ese zorro! Tienes que aceptar que la amistad que tienes con él no es normal. Cualquiera se pondría celoso-

Judy molesta apretó los puños. Claro que no era normal, lo amaba y con locura, el problema es que era una cobarde que no quería arriesgar su amistad.

—Última oportunidad él o yo-

\- ¿Qué? ¿De nuevo? —estaba estupefacta por la repetición del suceso-.

—O él o yo-Repitió Jack— Parece que tienes dos novios y no me gusta compartir. Así que o das por terminada tu amistad con él, o rompes tu relación conmigo.

— ¿Qué? No querías que fuera conmigo a Navidad y ahora quieres que lo borre por completo de mi vida—Judy se encogió al escuchar lo que decía Jack.

-Si-Cuadro los hombros Jack como si estuviera listo para pelear-Estoy cansado de ver cómo te mira. Estoy cansado de llamarte y escuchar sus estúpidas bromas de fondo, Estoy cansado de compartirte. Este problema no desaparecerá al menos de que el desaparezca, porque él es el problema. Así que ¿El o yo? -

Jack le gustaba a Judy, y podía ver un futuro, juntos como pareja. Quizá algún día pasarían a tener algo serio y se mudarían a vivir juntos. Se casarían tras unos años. Era un futuro que a ella le gustaba imaginarse. Pero no podía imaginarse una vida sin Nick. Era su mejor amigo, su confidente, cómplice, socio, su amor secreto. Había algo en él que la reconfortaba. Los novios vendrían y se irían, pero Nick siempre estaría con ella.

-Elijo a Nick—le contesto sin duda ni vacilación.

Jack no pudo ocultar su expresión de horror, parecía como si acabaran de apuñalarlo en el corazón.

—Lo siento—Dijo Judy sintiéndolo de verdad. No quería tener que elegir. Y era injusto obligarse a ello. Si Jack quería imponer límites entonces lo sentía por la liebre.

-Espero que sean muy felices juntos-Grito Jack saliendo dando un portazo

Unos cuantos días pasaron, le dolió la ruptura con Jack, si mucho, lloro y quiso llamar a Nick pero no, era algo que debía arrglar sola, y con esos días ambos ya estaban en camino a ver a los padres de Judy, abordaron temprano el tren.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Preguntó Nick al lado de Judy en el tren, viajando en turista en dos de los asientos que iban junto a la ventana. Se oía de fondo el murmullo constante del tren y tenían que hablar algo más alto para poder escucharse pero noto triste a su coneja quería ayudarla-.

—No es que estoy cansada—Dijo Judy continuando mirando por la ventanilla, intentando quitarse a Jack de la cabeza. Era la peor ruptura que había tenido nunca. La manera en la que había salido de un portazo sin mirar atrás bastaba para hacer que se le salieran las lágrimas. No quería que Nick se enterase así.

— ¿Por qué será que no te creo? -Nick dijo poniendo de lado su teléfono móvil.

Judy no quería hablar de ello. Estaban en el tren con cientos de animales y sospechaba que se echaría a llorar. No quería que sus lágrimas se convirtieran en un espectáculo.

Nick entrelazo sus patas con las de ella, reconfortándola sin palabras.

\- ¿Les has dicho que el zorro más apuesto de toda Zootopia ira a Bunnyborrow? Quiero que estén preparados-Nick sonreía de oreja a oreja. Optando por cambiar de tema.

-A mi madre no le gustan los engreídos demasiados seguros de ellos mismos, y no saben que eres un zorro-

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó— ¿No les has dicho que venía? -

-He dicho que vendría un amigo conmigo-

-Sorpresa que se van a llevar-

¿Has invitado a tu casa alguna vez a un chico? -

-No-

\- ¿Seré el primero que conozcan?-

-En realidad no. No eres mi novio, así que no cuentas-Judy había tenido novio hasta hacía unos días. Sus padres se habrían alegrado de saber que ella se estaba viendo con Jack, era una liebre.

-Sí que cuento—dijo risueño para ocultar su dolor-.

-Si tú lo dices-

Llegaban a Bunnyborrow y el verde de la vegetación se extendía hacia el horizonte.

-El aire es diferente, lo noto-

-A veces lo echo de menos. En ocasiones ver tantos rascacielos en Zootopia es cansado-

La casa de Judy estaba construida de madera en una colina

-Es una madriguera genial—estaba impresionado por el tamaño.

-Espera a verla por dentro-


	2. Charlas

NOTAS:

Muy bien, primero enserio lamento tanto tardar en subirlo, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste por parte de ambos. Les deseamos una feliz navidad.

Nick caminaba hacia la madriguera de Judy en silencio. Era un día despejado y el sol brillaba a pesar de que la montaña se veía desde lejos ya nevada

-Es precioso-Murmuro Nick

-Lo sé y es nuestro jardín—le dijo jactanciosa-.

Nick examino el porche y las sillas de madera. Era rustico, pero encantador, muy encantador, acogedor incluso, y eso que ni siquiera había entrado aún.

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunta la coneja dudosa, era raro verlo tan perdido dentro de si mismo-.

— ¿Qué? O yo…sí, estoy bien…bien…

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí, yo…lo siento, me quede pensando un poco—le dice con voz tranquila—Soy un zorro citadino y pues nunca había visto una madriguera tal cual—le explica-.

—Oh—antes de que Judy pueda pensar en algo sea bueno o malo el zorro vuelve a hablar-.

—Pero debo admitir que me gusta y mucho—admite con las orejas en alto y un pequeño movimiento de su cola algo casi desapercibido para cualquiera menos ara esa astuta coneja-.

Judy veía que Nick decía la verdad, conocía tan bien al zorro a su lado que lo podía asegurar—Me alegro que te guste, ahora vamos a tocar para poder entrar, tu no estas vestido para la ocasión—le señala-.

Nick iba vestido con su típica camiseta Hawaiana a pesar del frio, sus pantalones cafés así como en el bolsillo de su camisa sus lentes oscuros, era como sí Nick quería ir con la ropa con la que lo conoció…y no puede evitar pensar en lo bien y… atractivo que se ve. Ese último pensamiento la hizo sonrojar un poco, pero el frio invernal le ayudo mucho a que no se notara, ahora con más calma podía verlo con otra perspectiva y la fuerza de su cuerpo resultaba evidente, era muchísimo más alto que ella, con su sonrisa a veces mostraba sus enormes colmillos…y todo eso en lugar de asustarla le gustaba…y mucho…

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta y la coneja fue quien toco y espero ansiosa la respuesta desde el interior.

Se abrió la puerta y los papas de Judy al ver que era ella se le lanzaron encima antes de que se dieran cuenta de la presencia del zorro.

Su mamá fue la primera en abrazarla y besarla en ambas mejillas, mientras papa la apretujaba desde el otro lado y la pobre de Judy a duras penas podía respirar, había olvidado lo efusivas que podían llegar a ser las muestras de cariño de sus padres

-Te hemos echado tanto de menos cariño-Bonnie volvió a apretar aún más su abrazo con Judy-..

-No he podido dormir de lo entusiasmado que estaba- Papá le besaba la frente, tal y como hacia siempre que los visitaba-.

-Yo también los he echado de menos-Dijo Judy apartándose tratando de conseguir algo de aire-Pero necesito un segundo para respirar

La mama de Judy se encogió un poco al ver a Nick parado ahí.

-Cariño ¿Qué es esto? -

-Mama te presento a mi compañero en el ZPD, del cual les he hablado, Nick- Dijo Judy deseando que sus padres dejaran de estar tan sorprendidos, pero ya había pasado lo peor o eso esperaba ella.

No se lo habían esperado, pero solo se quedaban mirándolo. Lo más probable es que no podían creerse que Judy había traído a un zorro. Para nadie era un secreto lo que paso con Guideon, todos lo sabían y si bien el zorro pastelero y Judy se "arreglaron" por así decirlo y todo quedo como una especie de amistad muchos aun creían que ella seguía temiéndoles a los zorros, después de todo un ataque es un ataque y eso deja algunas secuelas, o al menos eso creían.

-Es un placer conocerlos- Nick le estrecho la pata al padre de Judy-Estoy muy agradecido que me permitan pasar Navidad con ustedes—les dijo entre apenado por la situación pero aun algo emocionado, hacía años que o sentía así-.

La mama de Judy le apretó la pata al zorro, pero siguió incrédula casi tragándose una mosca observando a Nick. No era algo tan fácil de pasar tan rápido.

El papa de Judy tampoco era capaz de controlarse -Nos alegramos de que estés aquí con nosotros, Nick ¿Verdad? —pregunto algo nervioso y aun sin poder creerlo del todo, si esa situación hubiera pasado años antes el zorro ya estaría en el suelo a consecuencias del paralizador, pero ahora ya tenía otra forma de pensar-.

Los malo de la situación es el mensaje equivocado que los señores Hopps entendieron.

-Así es- Respondió el zorro el cual ya no estaba tan seguro como antes de que esta fuera una buena idea-.

La mama de Judy por fin volvió al presente diciendo—Estamos tan felices de conocerte. Gracias por venir-

—Por favor entren-El papa de Judy tomo las maletas de Nick-Su habitación esta al final del pasillo-

Los acompañaron hasta llegar al antiguo dormitorio de Judy, donde había una cama con un viejo conejo de peluche que todavía estaba allí.

El papa de Judy dejo las cosas de Nick al lado de la cama, mientras que la mama de Judy dejo las de ella al otro lado en la misma habitación.

-Eh... Mama…Nick y yo no vamos a dormir juntos—trato de explicar mientras su cara se empieza a poner roja—"¡No te sonrojes coneja boba!" —Se gritaba en su mente, odiaba cuando Nick tenía razón-.

—No seas tímida Judy, desde que te has mudado a Zootopia hemos cambiado mucho y lo comprendemos. No vamos a hacer que duerman en camas separadas—Su madre le dijo relajada como si fuera los más normal de l mundo que su hija trajera un macho a la casa y este fuera un zorro

Nick solo miró a Judy con una sonrisa presumida dándose por victorioso

—Mama, Nick y yo…. No estamos juntos-Discutió Judy-Solo somos amigos-

—De verdad no pasa nada, no hay porque avergonzarse—Volvió a insistir su madre-.

—No estoy avergonzada-Exclamó Judy con un insano sonrojo—Digo que solo somos amigos-

La mama de Judy estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de tener un yerno que ni siquiera la escuchó, zorro o no al fin su querida Judy ya no estaba sola.

—Dejemos que se cambien de ropa—Y con eso, el papa de Judy dio la vuelta para marcharse llevándose a su esposa con él.

La mama de Judy se despidió agitando sus patas antes de cerrar la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Perdona todo esto. Parece que mis padres están ansiosos de que siente cabeza y les dé nietos—le dijo aun muy roja de la cara pero con una voz no tan nerviosa o eso creía ella.

—No me importa—Contestó sea un error o no que lo consideren la pareja de Judy calma un poco su alma y si todo sale bien y hace las cosas con astucia podrá dormir aunque sea una semana con Judy, pero para eso aun hay tiempo. Nick toma el osito de peluche y lo sostuvo en sus brazos— ¿Y este quién es? —pregunta con genuina curiosidad-.

—Es Conejito—Judy le arrebato a su pequeño conejo de peluche al zorro.

—Que original—Bromeó Nick pero su mirada no es aquella de siempre sino más blanda y afectiva.

-No te burles de mí, se suponía que no iba a estar aquí—Dijo ella no dándose cuenta de la mirada que el zorro le brindaba aún tenía mucho en la cabeza y su corazón aun dolía-.

Nick se paseó por el dormitorio, examinando los muebles y el baño privado. Sentándose en la cama comprobando el colchón.

-No hace ruido… eso me gusta-Dijo el zorro guiñándole un ojo a la coneja debía despejar su mente.

-No vas a dormir aquí—el sonrojo volvió y más fuerte que antes—"¡Zorro pervertido!" —maldijo en su mente-.

\- ¿Por qué no? -

La mama de Judy llamo en ese momento a la puerta cortando la respuesta que la pequeña presa pudiera inventar-.

—La cena estará lista en quince minutos- Se escucharon sus pisadas con fuerza mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

\- ¿Comida casera? - Preguntó Nick -¡Y hay moras! Este sitio ya empieza a gustarme—dijo cuándo su olfato le anticipo un poco el menú-.

—Moveré mis cosas al otro dormitorio- Dijo Judy deprisa-.

— ¿Qué? -Preguntó Nick-Quedémonos los dos aquí ¿Qué tiene de malo? -

—No quiero que mis padres crean algo que no es—dijo muy abochornada, ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? Cuando por fin podía quitarse la desilusión que sentía el verse completamente fuera de una relación con Nick todo esto pasaba y el condenado zorro mañoso del que se sigue enamorada aún más que antes suelta ese tipo de comentarios-.

—Pero ya lo creen. Incluso si te cambias de habitación seguirán creyéndolo ¿Así que tal si dejas de pelear y te dejas llevar? —le ofreció, realmente no era lo mejor que podía hacer pero se juró así mismo hace mucho no usar sus habilidades zorrunas con Judy nunca, pues es el único mamífero que nunca lo merecería para él.

Tras la cena, Nick y Judy se fueron a la cama. Nick fue el primero en meterse a la cama se puso una pata sobre la cabeza y dejo la otra sobre su pecho, traía puesto solo una camiseta y solo sus bóxer, por otro lado la coneja se había metido al baño para cambiarse aunque se le hacía raro el hecho de que ya se tardó un poco.

—Zanahorias—la llamo— ¿Todo bien?-.

—Si…—le respondió pero noto inmediatamente que fue una verdad a medías-.

— ¿Segura? No te oyes muy convencida-.

—Sí—le aseguro—solo no seas un idiota—le pidió-

Eso no hizo más que aumentar la curiosidad del vulpino alzo una ceja pero igualmente respondió—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo lo juro-.

Y sin más escucho la puerta del baño abrirse giro se cabeza para ver a su amiga y sus ojos se ensancharon a lo máximo mientras sus pupilas se dilataban ante lo que veía. La impecable oficial Hopps, Judy, su zanahorias estaba vestida con un camisón color crema bastante femenino, la tela era gruesa pero no tanto y eso Nick lo agradecía a toda deidad que se le ocurría en este momento, la coneja estaba sonrojada, color que se intensifico cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de Nick, pero al menos agradecía que ningún comentario salió del hocico del zorro

—Te ves muy…bien—le dijo con la voz más normal que podía mientras trataba de desviar su mirada-.

Su amiga era bella, no que va, era el ser más hermoso que había visto. Nick no era un zorro superficial pero debía admitir que le gustaba lo que veía y era algo que jamás pensó en poder apreciar. Esa era una imagen de Judy tan íntima, que se supone que solo debía ser compartida solo por su pareja, y ahora estaba ahí justo en frente del ser más perfecto sobre el mundo.

—Yo no suelo usar mucho este tipo de ropa, pero todos mis pijamas más normales están en Zootopia y aquí están estas…

— ¿Solo tienes de esas? —Pregunto concentrando su mirada en su rostro y no a su perfecto cuerpo-.

La hembra se puso más nerviosa—No…pero aquí en verano es muy caluroso también…y no estamos en ese clima

El zorro trato de no pensar en eso, pero no podía evitar pensar en Judy con un pijama ligero o simplemente acostada en una cama en ropa interior…o sin sostén…o sin… debía dejar de pensar o se ganaría serios problemas.

—Te quedan espectacular—le comento mientras sentía como se acostaba a su lado.

—G-G-Gracias—la coneja estaba tratando de relajarse hasta que se dio cuanta que Nick seguía manteniendo la mirada fija en el rostro de ella.

\- ¿Qué? -

-Nada-Nick dijo desviando la mirada hacia el techo, realmente esto no era fácil, pera nada fácil-.

Judy se acomodó mejor en la cama y abrazo a Conejito, pensando al instante en Jack y en lo que debía de estar pensando. Quizá tenía razón. Tenía todo el derecho de estar enfadado, pero incluso de ser así, no podía echar a Nick de su vida. Era su punto de apoyo, su mejor amigo, su todo. No podía imaginarse su vida sin él y no podía hacerlo. Aunque seguía sintiéndose triste y vacía.

Nick se quedó al lado de la cama por unos cinco minutos antes de darse la vuelta y acurrucarse contra la espalda de Judy.

—Así… ¿Que estas lista para hablar de lo que te pasa? —le dijo al fin directo y sin delicadeza.

Judy esperaba que Nick se hubiera olvidado de lo que habían hablado en el tren. Pensar en Jack la entristecía, y no sabía si lo que le molestaba era su perdida u otra cosa.

-Jack y yo hemos roto por alguien más.

El cuerpo de Nick se quedó inmóvil, pero Judy podía sentir el corazón de él acelerándose. Ella lo sentía palpitar contra ella.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Tú…—No podía ser, Judy no era de ese tipoi de hembras, era algo inconcebible-.

Judy no sabía si debía decirle la verdad. Lo más seguro es que lo hiciera sentir mal a Nick. Pero si no lo hacía estaría dejando jun pésima impresión de ella.

—No, no es eso yo no…soy así, fue otra cosa… No importa-

-Sí que importa, dímelo…fue el maldito quien—Una ira ciega estaba naciendo en él, si tal vez estaba con la hembra que él amaba en secreto, pero acepto la propia felicidad de Judy por sobre la suya, así que lo haría pagar de forma lenta…y dolorosa-.

—No Nick…tampoco—estaba llegando a su límite—No tiene nada que ver con infidelidad…

Judy solo suspiro no sabía que decir. Pero Nick tenía ya una ligera idea ya que podía notar el comportamiento de ella.

—He sido yo ¿No? -La voz de Nick transmitía una voz de derrota y tristeza

—No—le dijo con un nudo en la garganta-.

—Sí, he sido yo—Repitió Nick con un suspiro-Te niegas a verme ¿Cuándo no nos hemos dado la cara? —Pregunto con dolor— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Necesitaba saberlo, Judy se miraba feliz y él lo arruino de alguna forma, como siempre lo hacía con los que le importaban.

—No le gustó la idea de que vinieras conmigo a BunnyBorrow—Soltó al final con un sollozo

—Entonces, deberías de haberme dejado atrás. Lo habría entendido, yo, lo habría visto lógico, debiste de haberlo traído a él no a mí—trato de razonar-.

—Pero no quería dejarte atrás, ese es el problema—le dijo encarándolo al fin ya con lágrimas en los ojos-.

Nick la abrazo con fuerza.

—Me hizo elegir entre tú y él—le diría todo el era honesto con ella, la cuidaba, la alentaba, todo por lo que termino enamorados perdidamente de él.

— ¿Para Navidad? —Quiso saber-.

—Para siempre—le dice mientras lo abraza con fuerza mojando su torso con lágrimas-.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto Nick sorprendido.

—Si—Judy miro fijamente a los ojos al zorro quería decirle tanto pero no podía, no podía perderlo a él también-.

Nick vio en sus ojos dolor.

— ¿De verdad te hizo elegir? —Aun no podía asimilarlo

Judy asintió no podía hablar sin sollozar

—Y me elegiste a mí—La sorpresa se le reflejaba en los ojos a Nick no entendía como pudo haberlo escogido a él.

—Los novios vienen y van, pero los amigos son para siempre, aunque me entristece que haya acabado así, pero si tú estás conmigo…estoy bien. Si tu estas a mi lado, estaré bien…quédate conmigo…—literalmente suplico

Nick se acurrucó contra ella y la apretó contra su pecho con los rostros muy cerca uno del otro.

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Nick.

Judy en realidad no estaba bien. Jack le gustaba de verdad. Al conocerlo había sentido un cosquilleo, sentía que sería el inicio de algo hermoso de algo que sí podía pasar y así se olvidaría de Nick que era imposible. Pero esa relación con la liebre no había llegado a progresar ni crecer. Unas cuerdas invisibles la habían frenado…sabía que era ella.

-Sí, lo superare- Contestó ella cerrando los ojos lista para dormir.


	3. Epílogo

Nick se sintió regresar del mundo de la vigilia, poco a poco sintió su conciencia regresar, fue gracias a eso que se dio cuenta de algo, a su nariz llegaba un deliciosos y extasiante aroma, abrió con pereza sus ojos así vio un delicado y dulce rostro muy cerca del suyo. Por segundos se desconcertó al ver la cara de Judy tan cerca de la suya, hasta que de golpe recordó todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, la charla de Judy, todo lo que ella le dijo…el cómo le confeso que lo escogió a él en lugar de a su novio. Vio que ella estaba afligida, dolida, lastimada, decepcionada…y ahora estaba ahí, a su lado, con una pacífica expresión y un rostro… ¿Feliz?, la cama no era grande y él era un mamífero de tamaño mayor que un conejo, pero no por eso no estaban apretados en la cama, pero la razón de que estuvieran a esa distancia uno del otro era que él la tenía en un abrazo muy posesivo, sus garras cerradas celosamente en su cintura y su cola cerrando el conjunto al estar envuelta en su cadera. Esa imagen fue lo suficiente para que se quedara en blanco…cuando volvió en si noto un par de detalles extras…no solo él era el que abrazaba, Judy estaba aferrada al pelaje de su brazo y su cabeza recostada en su otro brazo. Se quedó ahí un rato hasta que empezó a sonreír con salvajismo. En su vida jamás pensó lograr en una situación así con Judy, la posibilidad de ello era tan pequeña que solo se resignó a sus fantasías o sueños y ahora tenía la imagen más hermosa que hubiera visto.

—Eres tan bella—susurro lo más bajo que pudo mientras se concentraba en las sensaciones de su cuerpo-.

Fue ahí que noto otra cosa, sus patas no sentían tela, no, sus sensibles almohadillas sentían pelaje.

—Oh no—murmuro-.

Sus patas, aunque de forma inconsciente, fue más allá de la tela del camisón, si la coneja despertaba podría malinterpretar las cosas y le haría una cirugía facial gratuita o peor, lo podría castrar…ambas situaciones poco favorables para él…sin embargo no había mucho que podría hacer si ella despertaba más que tratar de explicar, pues si se movía de forma ya sea delicada o abrupta la pequeña hembra se daría cuanta eso era seguro. Por lo tanto decidió hacer algo…

Era un canalla, zorro policía o no, sabía que lo que fue, ya había hecho mucho en su vida, así que decidió hacer la última canallada de su vida, tenso sus músculos para armarse de valor, movió su cabeza y…lo hizo.

La beso.

Fue un beso más intenso de lo que quería hacer en primer momento, pero en cuando probo la dulzura de la boca de Judy necesito más, fue un beso detenido justo antes de ser apasionado, cuando Nick separo su hocico del de Judy solo pudo suspirar internamente antes de volver acurrucarse contra ella, no tardo en volver a dormitar…

Un rato después fue la pequeña coneja la que despertó, ella de forma más rápida vio su situación y no pudo evitar respingar notoriamente, cosa que asusto al vulpino durmiente el cual despertó con notable sobresalto, ambos se quedaron fijos en la mirada del otro con la mente completamente en blanco.

Judy fue la primera en reaccionar pues su rostro se fue cubriendo de un notorio e insano color rojo.

—N-N-N-Nick—apenas logro articular-.

El zorro inmediatamente capto, aparto sus garras y cola del cuerpo de ella en el acto con un movimiento que provoco que cayera de la cama.

— ¡L-L-L-Lo lamento Judy! —Exclamo de rodillas frente a la cama— ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Creo que me moví dormido! ¡Por favor no me mates! —Suplico-.

La coneja rápidamente se movió y puso su pata sobre la del zorro—Nick tranquilo, no estoy molesta—se apresuró a aclarar—volvió a sonrojarse y desvió la mirada—Creo que lo necesitaba, desde la pela con Jack no había estado tranquila y…me ayudo a dormir…gracias…

Nick la miro sorprendido y por fin un sonrojo logro atravesar su rojizo pelaje a la vez que cubría con su pata la de Judy—No es nada Zanahorias…Nunca te dejare sola.

Después de eso la habitación se llenó de un incómodo silencio el zorro opto por terminar.

—Lo mejor será vestirnos, creo que podemos estar ocupados hoy ¿No?

—S-Sí—asintió nerviosa la coneja—Hoy es noche buena y veré si podemos ayudar con las compras para la cena…

Dicho y hecho un par de horas después una coneja llevaba a un zorro rojo de la pata a través del mercado local de su pequeño pueblo. Nick estaba algo turbado, Judy le había dicho que era una comunidad pequeña, pero semejante número de conejos era…mucho, claro no eran solo conejos, había ovejas y liebres, una mínima parte de la población era ovinos, y una aún más insignificante población depredadora, vio a lo lejos algunas comadrejas, uno que otro felino de tamaño no muy grande y un solo zorro rojo a lo lejos. Un 90% de conejos un solo 10% de otras especies, el vulpino realmente no sabe cómo ella se adaptó a tal diversidad de mamíferos y no parecerle incomodo cuando menos, aún más ¿Cómo pudo aceptarlo a él? Era obvio que ella le conto lo del incidente de Guideon y a Nick casi le da un ataque, pero luego la pequeña coneja lo calmo ¿Cómo? Pues de la única manera que ella podía hacerlo, con un abrazo…

Fue con ese tipo de detalles con lo que descubrió que la amaba, con una simple acción podía sacarle una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera, lo cual no hacía hace años. Ella era su todo…

El zorro estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que nunca noto cuando la hembra lo tomo de la pata, ella estaba tan contenta que simplemente lo hizo por mero instinto, se dio cuenta poco después pero noto que Nick no protesto ni hizo comentario al respecto por lo que continuo, compraron y ella le dio un mini tour, hasta que sintió algo que la lleno de dicha, el zorro respondió el apretón de patas y en lugar de ser jalado fue a su lado, lo miro y vio una sonrisa, una sonrisa que le revivió un cosquilleo que creía muerto.

—Vamos cariño—le dijo coqueto—aún falta mucho para comprar—le dijo genuinamente feliz-.

Judy se sonrojo por la forma en que lo dijo, no supo distinguir si era broma, un juego o algo…

Una odisea de compras después y varias horas más tarde…

(Escuchar la canción Halford—Winter Song)

Una noche bastante más fría comparada a la anterior se llevaba a cabo, dentro de una enorme madriguera la enorme familia Hopps estaba reunida disfrutando de una Noche buena familiar. Entre ellos había un invitado que resaltaba entre el mar de conejos, un zorro rojo que fácilmente casi doblaba la altura de cualquiera en esa familia.

Nick estaba viendo a lo lejos a Judy como cargaba a una de sus hermanitas para que colgara un adorno en el pino, en ese momento no le importó nada y solo la miraba con todo lo que había en su corazón por ella.

— ¿Algo caliente? —enseguida viro su vista y vio a Stu Hopps ofreciéndole una taza con algo que su olfato identifico como ponche.-.

Nick sonrío asintiendo—Gracias—el zorro lo tomo y dio un leve sorbo, sintió el líquido cálido ir por su garganta—Delicioso—se regocijo con calma-.

—Agradécele a Bonnie-.

—Lo haré—le confirmo— es mi segunda cocinera favorita-.

— ¿La segunda? —pregunto intrigado-.

—Mi madre sigue en ese puesto y lo estará siempre aunque ya no este conmigo—le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica-.

—Oh dios lo lamento-.

—Descuide, es algo que ya no me afecta tanto…gracias a Judy—dijo mientras la miraba de nuevo-.

—Sabes, me alegra que seas tú.

— ¿Yo?

—La pareja de mi hija—Aclaro-.

—Bueno yo…

—No seas modesto—le detuvo—Eres el primer chico que ella trae aquí-.

—Bueno…ustedes sabían de sus anteriores novios.

—Creo que la palabra novios es muy fuerte—trato de explicar—Esta es una comunidad pequeña, así que siempre sabíamos los chicos que intentaban salir con ella, ninguno duraba más de dos meses, Judy siempre los terminaba por cuestiones…razonables.

Nick Sonrió—Quisieron cambiarla, frenarla, detenerla, tener un control sobre ella-.

—Hablas como si tuvieras experiencia-.

—La tengo—le confirmo—He visto como es ella, Judy es como la naturaleza, tan fiera y fuerte como un rio, tan impredecible como el mar o el viento, y con una pasión con todo lo que hace como un volcán…tratar de cambiarlo sería destruirlo, profanarlo…

—Eso es…profundo…

—Es lo primero que vi en ella, es más fuerte de lo que ella misma cree, más fuerte que yo…pero eso no me explica por qué se alegra que sea yo…

—Creo que cualquier padre desea que el novio de su hija la vea con el amor y devoción con el que tú lo hacías.

Nick bajo las orejas—La amo señor Hopps—Admitió al fin—Ella es tan única, tiene algo especial en su alma—vio que el padre de Judy le prestaba mucha atención— es como si nadie pudiera ignorarla, llama la atención de todos de una forma tan positiva, sin duda ella fue algo que nunca había visto.

—Ella siempre ha tenido esa peculiaridad—le confirmo su padre-.

—Y lo más curioso de todo fue que nos conocimos de forma no muy agradable, pero yo mismo fui testigo de algo tan extraordinario, en menos de 48 horas pase de considerarla un ser despreciable en mi vida a tomarle verdadero cariño, un verdadero y sincero sentimiento, algo que no había experimentado en años. Mi primer instinto fue alejarme y no decir nada…

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué le podría ofrecer un viejo zorro como yo? Además del obvio hecho de que yo no la merezco…Jamás seré lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

—Chico ¿Estas bromeando? —Stu le dijo incrédulo—Sí, tal vez Judy olvido mencionar que eras un zorro, pero nunca deja de hablar de ti, de contarnos sobre sus salidas o reuniones, no hay día en que no te mencione o te recuerde, créeme yo supe muy rápido que mi hija estaba enamorada de ti desde hace mucho, se le nota a leguas.

Ante eso Nick abrió los ojos como platos, Judy ¿Enamorada de él?, el jamás pensó pasar más que ser un amigo para Judy, pero entonces recordó lo de la noche. Lo eligió a él… y le pidió nunca dejarla…Eran mejores amigos…pero había más…Mucho más…No podía mentir más. Se juró así mismo no mentirle a Judy Nunca, era hora de cumplirlo, no podía vivir más con esa presión en el pecho.

—Ella es todo lo que tengo Señor, lo es…Si me disculpa—se bebió de un trago el ponche—debo hacer algo-.

—Nick—la coneja pronuncio el nombre del zorro cuando lo vio frente a ella— ¿Pasa algo?

—Sí ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas? —le pidió sereno-.

—Claro-.

Se alejó de sus hermanitos y fue con el zorro. Nick la tomo de la pata y la guio a un lugar donde no había nadie para molestarlos, no fue difícil, todos estaban en uno de los salones principales disfrutando de la velada, Nick se aseguró que no hubiera nadie y cerró la puerta de esa habitación.

—Judy, yo, deseo darte las gracias por…traerme y dejarme estar aquí con ustedes—le dijo en un tono en extremo sincero y suave—aun cuando esto significo lo de Jack-.

—Hay Nick, te lo dije los novios como él van y vienen, pero alguien tan especial como tú…simplemente no podía estar tranquila si te dejaba solo en la fría ciudad mientras yo estoy aquí, nadie merece estar solo en navidad, menos alguien tan dulce como tú.

—Es precisamente por ese gran y tierno corazón, así como esa alma tan pura lo que me obliga a hacer esto.

— ¿Hacer qué? —Pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza-.

—Quiero darte un regalo-.

—Nick no es necesario…—Sin embargo el vulpino levanto una garra en señal de que se detuviese-.

—Claro que es necesario, si es para la conejita más especial del mundo, mi mundo—Aclaro—Así que romperé un poco las reglas y te daré mi regalo—sin previo aviso el zorro se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas para poder quedar a la altura de Judy, suspiro una vez para serenarse—Realmente me gustaría poder darte algo mejor pero—suspiro—Es todo lo que tengo, si no te gusta, o no lo quieres aceptar, puedes decírmelo, y tranquila no afectara nada nuestra amistad, te lo dije una vez y te lo digo ahora, mientras tú no quieras no me iré de tu lado jamás, pero si después de que yo te de mi regalo quieres echarme de tu vida con una patada, te asustas o algo así yo, lo entendería. Y me iré sin problema si es lo que deseas.

La coneja estaba realmente confundida, ese zorro ¿Qué planeaba darle? ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir que lo podría echar de su vida? Él era su todo…

—Judy—Oh eso iba enserio si le decía su nombre. Tomo sus patas con nerviosismo mientras la miraba a los ojos antes de que él los cerrara — ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos por favor? — le pidió el macho abriendo los ojos ahora con un semblante más calmado. Ella confundida asintió

—Listo-.

—Este es mi regalo…

En un simple movimiento sintió como Nick guiaba sus patas y…Calidez…y latidos

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio sus patas apoyadas en el pecho de Nick, justo donde está su corazón, en shock lleva sus ojos morados a los esmeraldas de Nick.

—Te amo—le dijo con apenas volumen en su voz—Te amo Judy, desde hace mucho que lo hago. Sé que tal vez no sientas lo mismo, pero ya no podía callarlo

Cerró sus ojos y libero las patas de Judy. Enseguida sintió como las patas de ella abandonaron su pecho con un movimiento que pudo interpretar como miedo o rechazo. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar cuando un fuerte abrazo lo tomo del cuello y unos sollozos reconocibles para él lo detuvieron.

—Zorro estúpido—le dijo Judy contra su cuello—Idiota ¿Cómo crees que yo…?

Nick abrió los ojos y justo cuando iba a hablar la coneja lo beso. Nick se sorprendió por el beso pero poco a poco se rindió en él y empezó a corresponder, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él. Se besaron con alivio, con necesidad, pero sobre todo AMOR.

—Te amo Nick—le dijo cuando termino el beso y justo antes de empezar uno nuevo.

—Se mi novia Judy—le propuso mientras entrelazaba sus patas con las de ella-.

— ¡Sí! Sí, sí, sí—le contesto eufórica-.

Al fin, al fin ambos podrían ser felices, disfrutar ese amor que tanto se tienen, ese que si podrá crecer de forma exponencial e infinita….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa misma Noche Nick tenía abrazada a Judy de forma celosa y posesiva mientras disfrutaba de su compañía. Ambos estaban ya en la cama acostados, con sus respectivos pijamas.

—Gracias—susurro el zorro—Me has hecho el zorro más feliz de todos zanahorias, y dedicare todos los días que me quedan de vida a hacerte tan feliz como pueda.

—Awww Nick—la hembra soltó enternecida—Con haberme dicho que me amas ya soy la coneja más feliz de todo el mundo.

Pronto la coneja sonríe de forma especial.

—Nick—lo llama-.

—Dime cariño.

Como toda respuesta el zorro es besado dulcemente por ella, Nick se relaja y la coneja aprovecha para recostarlo completamente de espaldas contra el colchón y ella queda recostada sobre el cuerpo de Nick, separa sus labios.

—Nick, Yo también quiero darte un regalo— Se sienta a horcadas sobre él y desliza los tirantes de su camisón haciendo que este se resbale de su cuerpo mostrando su cuerpo desnudo—Algo que ningún otro macho tendrá.


End file.
